


【扬肖】木星

by ConfidenceLevel_Minus36



Category: NCT, WAYV, 威神V
Genre: Idiots in Love, M/M, Superpowers, We love a supportive Kun
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-27 18:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20050504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36/pseuds/ConfidenceLevel_Minus36
Summary: 肖俊正躺在南半球哪片不知名的草地上看星星。 天空中他一眼分辨出明亮的木星，可惜他没有带望远镜，不然这样难得的晴朗夜空之下他真应该好好欣赏一下的。





	【扬肖】木星

肖俊正躺在南半球哪片不知名的草地上看星星。 天空中他一眼分辨出明亮的木星，可惜他没有带望远镜，不然这样难得的晴朗夜空之下他真应该好好欣赏一下的。  
肖俊尝试辨认其他星星，虽然他经常在世界各地看见木星，但来南半球还是第一次。七月上旬的月亮经过室女座中最亮的角宿一。天秤座就在室女座和木星之间——十月十日出生的刘扬扬就是天秤座——可惜今天看不太到。  
肖俊百无聊赖却也没有别的事情可做，再次睡着以前他只能看星星打发时间。视线经过木星后肖俊继续看过去，后半夜木星逐渐接近南方天空。沿着这半边视野最亮的恒星半人马座α和β，肖俊找到南十字星。出现在大洋洲几个国家国旗上道标一样的星星居然并不是最亮，肖俊吐槽一句。不过来都来了，肖俊干脆用手机拍了几张夜空，漆黑背景上居然真的能看到几个零星的亮点。  
肖俊成为业余天文爱好者也是迫不得已，主要是拜他奇怪的超能力所赐。不过不是什么很拿得出手的特别技能，甚至有点麻烦：肖俊一觉醒来时偶尔会发现自己出现在世界别处。  
第一次出现这种状况时肖俊在德国。他是在河边醒来的，后来根据他的描述刘扬扬说这是莱茵河。其实根据灯火的位置判断肖俊距离城市极近，可是他身上穿的是睡衣、手机没信号、没钱还语言不通。肖俊恨极了睡觉以前拒绝想要给他开德语小灶的刘扬扬的自己，当时好歹应该学一句“中国大使馆哪里走”的。他慌张又无措，急得差点想投河，最终在天蒙蒙亮时在疲惫与焦虑中瑟缩成一团再次睡着。幸好这次睁眼时他回家了。  
肖俊在韩国留学，读的导演系。他和其他几个中国学生合租了一间三室公寓，德国籍的华裔刘扬扬是和他同屋的室友之一。德国和韩国时差七小时，幸好他还没有错过午饭。刘扬扬对于肖俊上午失踪却忽然穿着睡衣出现在家没做什么表示，只催他再不去吃饭鸡翅就要被其他哥哥们吃完了。  
终于在餐桌前坐好时刘扬扬悄悄捏肖俊的大腿，问他为什么这么憔悴、是不是没有睡好。刘扬扬是他们这群人中年纪最小的，仗着哥哥们宠爱有恃无恐总是造反。肖俊打个冷颤，被他关照绝对没有好事。肖俊说你这黑眼圈也挺明显的嘛。刘扬扬吐吐舌头说昨天本来要教你德语，搞得我大晚上的特别想家，所以翻来覆去没睡着。  
肖俊这才明白过来，他们住上下床，刘扬扬是怕整晚翻身会打扰自己。于是他干脆说我昨晚去德国了所以上午不在家。刘扬扬没说话，盯着他看好久，撇撇嘴说哥倒是替我实现愿望了。

肖俊打了个喷嚏。南半球是冬天，十度出头的空气里只穿睡衣是挺冷的。即使他逐渐习惯了梦游一样全世界溜达，却也永远做不了万全的准备，毕竟目的地不可知。其实发现自己再睡醒就会回家以后肖俊放心了很多，他特意把睡衣换成不太私人的款式，这样被人看见不至于尴尬；再就是口袋里永远装好全球漫游的手机、移动电源和信用卡以备不时之需。  
只有祈祷自己快点入睡了。肖俊向头顶的星空告别，希望自己回家时不会感冒。  
第二天早上肖俊是被钱锟叫醒的。钱锟是他的另一个同屋室友，同时也是唯一一个知道他多个秘密的人。睡着了会“梦游“这点是肖俊主动告诉钱锟的，毕竟总要有人给他打掩护。肖俊尤其不想让刘扬扬知道这件事，理由和钱锟知道的另一个秘密有关：肖俊有点喜欢刘扬扬。  
这点其实是钱锟自己看出来的，程度副词“有点”就是他作为旁观者做出的评价。肖俊慢热，剪起片子能一天不挪窝，谈起喜欢的导演时激情四射，却会在大家面对面用手机聊天时歪倒在沙发上午睡。刘扬扬却是鬼灵精，欺负哥哥们是家常便饭。每次钱锟问起肖俊为什么不向刘扬扬表白时，肖俊就会低着头闷闷说他不会喜欢我这种啦。  
钱锟是不懂他们年轻人的恋爱博弈，但是他总觉得肖俊和刘扬扬之间也就隔了一层纸。一早起来他发现肖俊发烧了，只好先把刘扬扬赶出去以防他打扰肖俊休息。做好了准备之后他带着粥和感冒药把肖俊叫醒。  
“昨天晚上去哪了居然病成这样？”钱锟看着肖俊迷迷糊糊坐起来，把放着粥的餐盘稳稳架在他腿上，又递了温热的湿毛巾给他擦汗。  
“南半球吧，那边是冬天还挺冷的。”肖俊说完还掏出手机给钱锟看他拍的星星。  
钱锟指示他吃早饭。肖俊没什么胃口，随意吃了两口；可能是因为生病，锟哥的爱心早餐吃起来也没什么味道。钱锟却煞有其事地盯着他吃完，还问味道怎么样。肖俊干脆拽着钱锟的手撒娇：”只要是锟哥做的就好吃～“  
钱锟顺势摸摸他的额头确认温度，又嘱咐他吃了药好好睡一觉。肖俊听到”睡觉“两字，递到嘴边的药又重新放下。他看一眼门缝外面沙发上打游戏的刘扬扬小声问：”锟哥，扬扬他有没有…“  
钱锟顺着他的眼神看一眼，看刘扬扬输了游戏¬懊恼地拍自己大腿时笑着说：“放心，今天早上知道你生病了他比我还担心，肯定是希望你好好休息的。今天我会看着他不随便进来的。”  
肖俊想刘扬扬难得懂事一回，放心地把感冒药吃了。幸运的是，烧退的他并没有在别处醒来。

“你有没有觉得——”肖俊埋头吃钱锟做的晚饭时钱锟坐到他对面问。  
“觉得什么？”肖俊正感叹锟哥的料理果然从未失手，心不在焉地回问道。  
“你有没有觉得你全世界到处乱跑是因为扬扬？”  
肖俊一口气没上来，被呛得直咳嗽。他哆哆嗦嗦接过钱锟递给他的纸，给钱锟一个“饭可以乱吃、话不能乱讲”的眼神。钱锟对自己的发现颇为得意，他小声凑过去尝试说服肖俊：“你看，你第一次去德国的那个晚上扬扬要教你德语，还说自己想家。七月你去南半球那次，扬扬不还抱怨说北半球太热想找凉快地方避暑嘛？还有哪里来着？八月扬扬给咱们看番茄节的旅行纪录片之后你就去了西班牙，还有——”  
肖俊做了个“嘘”的手势打断滔滔不绝的钱锟。钱锟看了一圈确认刘扬扬不在视线范围内才继续说：“哥觉得你应该做个实验。”  
肖俊看钱锟势在必得的样子，将信将疑地点了点头。  
钱锟的实验计划如下：他们宿舍舞蹈系的其他几个人——刘扬扬的学长们——在准备十月去乌克兰参加比赛；大一的刘扬扬尚未获得参赛资格所以只能留下来看家。趁着这个机会钱锟带着肖俊一起看游记做行程安排——讨论基本集中在刘扬扬面前——热情地简直要跟着他们一起去。刘扬扬原本就被比赛的事情弄的心痒，钱锟和肖俊毫不掩饰的热情让他终于失去耐心。  
“你们说的这么开心是要跟着去玩嘛，怎么能留我一个人看家？” 钱锟和肖俊再一次深夜在沙发上开碰头会的时候他强行挤进两个人中间，一条腿搁在钱锟腿上，后脑勺压在肖俊颈窝。肖俊被他的短发和极近的呼吸挠得脸红，推着刘扬扬要他坐好。刘扬扬看他的表情更来劲：“和锟哥出去玩这么有意思吗！那我也要去！”  
钱锟笑眯眯问他那你想去哪里转转。刘扬扬爬起来随手一指游记上维尔纳茨基图书馆的照片说我觉得这里挺好。钱锟越过刘扬扬的小脑袋给肖俊一个“万事俱备只欠东风”的眼神，肖俊配合地打个哈欠之后听到钱锟催他们去睡觉。  
走到房间门口时钱锟拉住了肖俊：“你今天和我睡，对吧？”  
肖俊反应慢半拍，走在最前面的刘扬扬回头不解地看他时他才慢慢说没错。熄灯以后刘扬扬从上铺探出一个脑袋看了看同一个被窝里保持友好距离的钱锟和肖俊，最终什么也没说。  
身边多一个人的呼吸和体温让肖俊有些不适应，他睡不着，却也不敢翻身打扰钱锟，不得不一直盯着刘扬扬床铺的方向——他刚好是这么躺下的，并不是故意——注意到刘扬扬一直朝着墙躺着，手机的亮光直到很晚才灭掉。  
肖俊醒来时发现自己在一栋高耸的建筑物内部。他站在一片绿植之间，白色的楼梯在他身侧旋转而上。肖俊还没来得及欣赏就被工作人员指示他们快要关门，他只好随着人群来到外面的广场。九月中旬天依然很长，肖俊等了两个半小时才等到天黑，他在南方靠近地平线的天空再次看到明亮的木星。  
肖俊后知后觉掏出手机确定自己的方位。  
乌克兰，首都基辅，维尔纳茨基国家图书馆。

确认目的地是受刘扬扬的愿望影响之后肖俊“梦游”的次数反而变少了。实验成功以后去乌克兰旅行的计划也不了了之，肖俊觉得是因为刘扬扬的旅游热情因此消退了些。  
十月出头钱锟因为准备毕业忙得焦头烂额，其他哥哥们参加比赛赶不回来，刘扬扬的生日最终只有肖俊陪他过。终于到了韩国合法饮酒年龄的刘扬扬拉着肖俊吃饭又续摊，喝到两个人都晕乎乎才回家。  
刘扬扬勾着肖俊的脖子跌跌撞撞进了他俩的房间。肖俊摊在自己床上懒得动弹，努力睁着眼睛看着刘扬扬等他爬到上铺，至少作为哥哥他有义务确认喝了酒的扬扬安全爬上去。可是刘扬扬杵在床边没有动。  
“你不睡吗？”肖俊懒洋洋问他  
“我还没有许生日愿望。”刘扬扬盯着地板似乎在做什么决定。  
“今天你过生日你最大。”肖俊索性用胳膊支起自己等他，心想如果不是什么过分的愿望他可以小小地纵容弟弟一下。  
“那你今天和我睡。”刘扬扬听他这么说就直接坐到肖俊床前的地板上，把脑袋支在自己胳膊上等肖俊同意。肖俊一个“好”直接卡在嗓子里，他支支吾吾问刘扬扬为什么忽然要和他一起睡、又不是小孩子、而且两个人挤一起会很不舒服。  
刘扬扬待在原地没动，委屈巴巴说你不是之前和锟哥一起嘛，为什么我就不行。  
“我那是为了和锟哥——”差点说漏嘴的肖俊赶紧用手捂住自己的脸，可是刘扬扬没有给他假装什么都没发生的机会。刘扬扬支起上半身凑近了问他：“和锟哥什么？”  
肖俊捂着嘴摇头。刘扬扬追问他：“你很喜欢锟哥吗？”  
“喜欢啊，”肖俊诚实回答，“锟哥很关照我，平时会给我们做好吃的，生病了还会照顾我——”  
刘扬扬直接打断他：“既然和我一起睡的愿望无法实现，那我生日愿望希望你不喜欢锟哥，喜欢我，好不好？”  
“什么？”肖俊没有反应过来。  
“你有什么秘密都只告诉锟哥，晚上偷偷跑出去也只有锟哥知道缘由，仅仅是计划和锟哥一起出去玩你就很开心。你生病了我有给你煮白粥，你以为是锟哥做的就全都吃掉了；我自己尝过了，当然没有锟哥做的好吃。就因为是锟哥做的哪怕不好吃也要全部吃掉吗？傻瓜。”刘扬扬站起来，像是要回到自己的上铺去，肖俊赶紧拉住他。  
“啊！不是！你误会了！我刚才拒绝是因为…是因为…”肖俊攥紧了拳头给自己打气，“是因为我偶尔醒来的时候会跑到世界另一头去，我也不知道为什么或者怎么做到的…锟哥知道这件事，只是为了替我打掩护，只是不想让你知道以后觉得我很奇怪。因为我去到的地方总是和你的愿望有关…”肖俊一口气说了很多话，酒精和羞耻感蒸得他面红耳赤。然后他小心翼翼补上一句：“我并没有…不喜欢你…是和喜欢锟哥不一样的那种…”  
刘扬扬没有回应。肖俊觉得自己搞砸了，他索性用被子把自己蒙起来。刘扬扬却像是完全不在乎他的争辩一样爬到被子里紧紧环住他：“那我今晚要在这里睡，明早我有话要说。”  
肖俊眼皮打架觉得自己快要睡着，他自暴自弃地想明天早上刘扬扬就会明白他不是在用垃圾借口回避他，甚至可能会觉得他是个怪胎。肖俊干脆放弃挣扎，转过来把脑袋朝向刘扬扬的颈窝。  
肖俊快睡着前听见刘扬扬轻声说：“哥明天早上哪里都不会去的。因为我希望你可以留在我身边。”

**Author's Note:**

> 第二天早上肖俊有没有留下来呢我不知道  
维尔纳茨基图书馆是哪我也不知道  
我就知道无脑GOOSE GOOSE


End file.
